Is all this studying really worth it?
by Callex
Summary: Welcome to my first story! The sounds of a textbook page being turned and notes being written down for the past hour started to get to Ruby until she shut off her phone to sit up straight to stare at the back of raven haired girl before a few quiet words were said "we should take a break." Rated M for possible stuff later who knows?
1. Is it time?

_**Disclaimer:**_ _RWBY is owned by RT_

Nothing was heard in the dark room only illuminated by a single desk lamp where a raven haired faunus sat diligently studying for anything and everything she could to ensure that she made top marks. Swiftly scanning the pages of her textbook and quickly scribbling notes the thoughts of her love laying on the bed behind her faded from Blake's mind. Unfortunately said girlfriend was growing tired of just laying there but yet did nothing knowing that she couldn't do anything so Ruby simply opted to browsing various things on her phone.

Things had always been like this for the past 4 years starting back in their sophomore year of highschool and Ruby still vividly remembers the day she confessed to Blake.

 _(4 years ago)_

 _A nervous heart pounded in Ruby's 15 year old heart as she tried her hardest to discreetly admire the amber eyed girl that sat before her currently tutoring her in geometry. It was like this every time they had a tutoring session; Ruby would sit there lovestruck with the highly intelligent beauty in front of her while Blake would do her best to teach ruby the material at hand. They had been studying together for months now and slowly grown close as they would just talk to each other during the breaks in their study session and found they had many things in common. It amazed Ruby how refined Blake seemed on the outside but on the inside was almost just like her, like their shared love of books of many variety (especially fantasy in Ruby's case.)_

 _Thus the young girl had fallen for her tutor quite hard for every reason, her stunning looks, her refined yet similar personality, and the warm sense of comfort that she brought Ruby each time they studied together. Although she wasn't even sure if Blake liked girls she decided to go for it considering she was really grasping the curriculum at hand, and her tutor was starting to notice so her needing tutoring may not cut it as excuses for them to spend time together._

 _So at the end of the tutoring lesson Blake and Ruby would relax together reading their own respective books as usual curled up together on Ruby's soft bed until she decided it was time. Abruptly she shut her book much louder than she expected scaring the both of them before the each started laughing at each others reaction and mocking each other. Finally after their laughter calmed down Blake asked Ruby while still grinning "what was that for Ruby?" The young brunette then remembered her true motives but that bright smile on Blake's face locked her in place and simply took her breath away as heat rose in her face._

 _Out of concern for her friend Blake quickly moved forward to feel the young girl's forehead, "are you okay Ruby? Is everything alright? Are you feeling unwell?" The barrage of questions shook Ruby out of her trance and seemed to light a raging fire in her heart letting her know Blake was the one for her and quickly she wrapped her arms around Blake's neck and kissed her deeply. Taken surprise Blake didn't know what to do with her secret crush kissing her so slowly she returned it and after a few minutes the two broke the kiss needing air of their own. After catching her breath Blake looked Ruby in the eyes and struggled to get the words out that she's been holding back for quite some time, "R-Ruby..I really uh-" "I love you Blake." Blake was stunned but yet overjoyed and she smiled "I love you too Ruby."_

 _(Back to the present)_

Reminiscing on that memory from so long ago brought a silent smile yet before it quickly faded as she realized her current situation laying on Blake's bed dressed for an evening she was promised while the owner of the bed sat a few feet away studying away, and at this point Ruby felt Blake had forgotten she was in the room all together. Quite frankly Ruby was tired of this loop for the past 4 years of the relationship it's been like this where one of them would plan a night out but it end up being postponed because Blake's need for studying to maintain her spot as the student with the highest grade at Beacon University the college the duo had spent all their time trying so hard together to get in. For Ruby tonight was the very last straw, for years she had been the supportive girlfriend understanding Blake's drive for the top spot to prove faunus were great and equal to everyone else. What Ruby couldn't tolerate however was being promised a nice night out together only for that also to be postponed on their anniversary.

The sounds of a textbook page being turned and notes being written down for the past hour started to get to Ruby until she shut off her phone to sit up straight to stare at the back of raven haired girl before a few quiet words were said "we should take a break." The words seemed to slam Blake out of her focused state and she spun around to see an upset Ruby sitting on her bed with silent tears running down her face ruining all of her makeup showing that she was really looking forward to tonight. Blake hadn't meant to forget honestly she was just so focused on getting the notes down for one of her classes it just slipped her mind. Suddenly the weight of the situation hit her, and she rushed forward trying to hold her girlfriend in her arms but Ruby kept her back with a single arm. "I can't take anymore of this Blake, these postponed dates, the cancelled ones, no calls, no texts, hell when is the last time we kissed or cuddle or you even told me you loved me? Do you even still love me?" The last words struck her in the very soul.

Too stunned to speak Blake just stood there heartbroken wishing she could will herself to speak. "Maybe if you really change these habits Blakey we can still be together but right now.." Ruby paused to hiccup to hold back the tears to come, "..right now we can't…" and she rushed to the door and left the golden eyed faunus alone in the dark room all by herself. The loneliness on top of the guilt crushed her even more as she realized she hadn't even tried to stop her girlfriend from leaving and she collapsed on the bed where Ruby was laying before and cried her heart out as the familiar scent of roses flooded her senses, the same scent that she thought she'd never get to experience again. No for Ruby she would change these terrible habits to be truly happy she would do anything to be with her.

 **Author's note: I know I don't like these either but welcome! This is my first story and all that jazz and if ya like this jazz feel free to leave some criticism and if ya didn't then tell me why! It's all appreciated so I hope y'all have a nice day and I'll see ya in the next one! -Callex**


	2. Is it too late?

_**Disclaimer:**_ _RWBY is owned by RT_

Blake buried her face into the rose scented sheets inhaling deeply hoping that it would comfort her and give her the courage and strength that she'd need to make these major changes if she truly wanted to keep her relationship with her silver eyed love. Time passed as Blake relaxed into the sheets ' _Too much time,_ ' she thought to herself and sat up to look at the faint red glow of her clock that stood on her nightstand that told her that somehow nearly 2 hours had passed since Ruby left and that it was nearly midnight. Panic flooded Blake as she realized that if she doesn't act quickly Ruby may move on from her to find someone who _will_ give her the undivided attention she deserved for being such caring and understanding partner. Thus she quickly changed into a simple outfit of a purple and black zip up hoodie with a simple cat t-shirt that Ruby had bought her when they first started dating and black sweatpants.

Satisfied and comfortable with how she was dressed Blake ran out of her apartment building to sprint a few blocks before riding the train the rest of the way to Ruby's apartment complex. Rushing up the stairs like a shadowy blur completely disregarding the other residents of the building she arrived at a familiar front door and slowly used her own key given to her to quietly open the door and slip inside. At first Blake saw nothing of concern but then the smell hit her, instead of the calming sweet scent of roses or sometimes a hint of cinnamon all she smelled was strong hard alcohol coming from the only bedroom in the apartment. Terror and dread took over Blake afraid that Ruby may have in fact moved on by going to some bar and meeting someone.

Heart pounding in her ears she slowly creaked open the door and released a deep breath of pure anxiety that she hadn't realized she was holding in. For in the small bedroom softly lit by a small lamp on the nightstand and on the queen sized bed lay her queen, Ruby. Though something was off, very off. As Blake got close she heard small quiet whimpers and hiccups from her rose and once she got close she saw 2 empty bottles of what she could only assume was whiskey and she read the label and her heart sank to her very core. The bottle was a whiskey that is one of the highest in alcohol content and obviously if abused would stir great issues for the consumer. A small sob broke the raven haired girl from her focus and she quickly snapped her attention to Ruby who was clutching tightly to a pillow so hard her knuckles paled and she sobbed into it in her sleep, " _B-Blake...please I need you,,I-I'm sorry if I'm not good enough.._ " The last sentence threw Blake into overdrive and very quickly and carefully she got into the bed with the smaller girl and pulled her close and held Ruby's face close to her chest hoping the melody of her pounding heart for her would lull Ruby to sleep more peacefully.

Heat rose to Blake's face as she realized the situation and how she was holding her love so close to her body. The reason for this is because of Blake being so busy for what seemed like every waking second of the day the pair hadn't really progressed in anytype of intimacy passed quick chaste kisses and holding hands occasionally. Yet here they were Ruby asleep drunk held tightly against Blake's chest while Blake shakily tried to gently pet Ruby's soft black and red hair to keep her asleep out of fear of the smaller girl's possible reaction. Ruby however in her sleep found the situation quite pleasant and comfortable stretching her legs a bit to a better position and slowly wrapping her arms around Blake and holding her nearly equally as tight. A happy giddy smile was the only main expression on Blake's face but in her golden eyes that were locked on the figure that she held her eyes held all the love in the world just waiting to be given to Ruby as soon as she woke but for now she was happy as they simply held each other on this soft relaxing bed and as Blake leaned down to kiss the top of Ruby's head that sweet rosey scent filled her head and she grinned and slowly kissed the top of her head which made Ruby quietly sigh with contempt and snuggle closer. Content with their current position Blake slowly leaned over her sleeping girlfriend to turn off the lamp before slowly settling back into holding Ruby while slowly leaning down and quietly whispering in the young girl's ear, "I promise I'll always be here for you from now on my rose." With that she shut her eyes and relaxed slowly falling into a deep comfortable sleep along with Ruby while said girl had a slight smile as if she had heard it in her own dream.

 **Author's note: Sup y'all! Thanks for all the support on the first chapter I really appreciate it and remember that if you didn't like something to let me know and I will definitely read it! Anyway I wanted to do a quick PSA and say I will try my best to update the story as often as possible especially since you guys like it so much! So maybe around midnight during the weekdays I will update because that is when I'm most creative especially for a student. So yeah that is about it, remember R &R because everything is appreciated and I will see you guys in the next chapter! -Callex**


	3. Is it okay now?

_**Disclaimer:**_ _RWBY is owned by RT_

Warm sunlight shone on the sleeping girl's face and that was just enough to wake the raven haired girl. Slowly her eyes opened to a slight unfamiliar setting not quite remembering all that had happened last night and groaned quietly and sat up carefully. More awake now she gazed around the room she was currently in and recognized the red and black wallpaper and the small assortment of stuffed animals on the single red rocking chair in the corner of the room and she let out a quiet sigh. Then she realized something was different about the room, something _very_ different about how it was compared to when she had arrived last night. The various bottles of alcohol had been cleaned up and the room in general had been cleaned of the mess that it was previously in. Then another important note hit Blake's mind the key part to this room, the _owner_ of this room, _and the owner of her heart._

' _Where is Ruby?'_

The spot beside her in bed never felt more more empty compared to last night in the warmth of the sheets from when she held her last night. Blinking away the last of her sleepy state golden eyes scanned the room searching for something that could tell her what time it was. In her search however she failed to notice the door leading to the bathroom open as steam was slowly let out covering the ground in a light shawl of the light vapor. From the steaming bathroom stepped out Ruby just fresh out of the shower and barely covered in a towel. and as she cleared her throat the searching faunus' attention snapped to the source of the noise. Blake stared in awe, she'd never seen her girlfriend like this before and she took her time taking the sight in before her. However the subject of said ogling had noticed and as a light blush rose upon her face she once again cleared her throat to grab the attention of the girl in front of her. Gold met silver and Ruby raised an eyebrow and spoke first with a slight tinge of annoyance in her voice trying to sound as serious as she could muster, "Care to explain what you were doing in my bed last night?"

Blake gaze shifted as she glanced down in shame tears threatening to show. She took a deep yet shaky breath as she slowly lifted her eyes to meet Ruby's once more, "I..I came last night to apologize and when I came in.." Tears were brimming on her eyes and she didn't know how much longer she could hold them back, but alas she recollected herself before continuing, "you looked like you were having a nightmare so got in with you to comfort you and kind of fell asleep.." Ruby let out a sigh and shifted before hardening her gaze on the teary girl in front of her and speaking quietly just above a whisper, "Apologize for what exactly..?" That single line is what broke Blake, had Ruby said absolutely anything else she would've been fine but this hit hard. In the next moment a blur of black rushed towards Ruby and held her tightly like her life depended on it and sobbed violently on her shoulder. Ruby had nothing left that she could do than just hold the older girl and gently stroke her hair and back quietly cooing in her ear for her to calm down and that everything is okay, and sure enough little by little the sobs quieted to crying then those to soft whimpers until it was just silence save for the sound of Ruby quietly saying, "Shh it's okay," every so often. So there they stood together in pure comforting silence for the next however long because Ruby was willing to stand there all day if she needed for Blake.

Finally the silence and warmth felt like it was long enough for Blake and so lightly pulling away from Ruby she gazed into the eyes that she fell in love with so long ago and took a deep breath before loudly apologizing before she could start crying again, "I'm so sorry for being a terrible girlfriend Ruby! I'm so sorry that I've been ignoring you all this time and even more because I forgot our anniversary!" Blake then rushed back into Ruby's arms and buried her face into the crook of Ruby's neck and just barely started sobbing before she needed to say one last thing, "I promise I _will_ change for you, I promise that I truly will start spending more time with you I swear on everything that I will please Ruby.. _don't leave me_." Ruby sighed softly and resumed stroking Blake's hair and lightly kissed her on the cheek before pulling back and looking into warm pools of amber honey and she smiled softly, one that warmed Blake to the core. Quietly Ruby nodded before whispering, "alright, I'm looking forward to this Blakey I'll hold you to your promises." Blake was absolutely overjoyed to say the least and held Ruby tightly before kissing her deeply being thankful that she earned a second chance with her true love because, _what could go wrong from here?_

 _ **Author's note:**_ **I'm back! I'm real sorry I've been gone so long y'all I have been stuck with a bunch tests and such but I will try to be updating more emphasis on '** _ **try**_ **' so yeah I hope ya enjoyed and please leave any and all criticism in the reviews! I will see you lovely lot in the next one and I hope you guys/gals have a nice day or night! 3**


End file.
